I'll Be There For You
by Stoner Rainbow
Summary: Bubbline Yuri Smuty. Marceline and Bubblegum love. Not much to say lol Read & Review and Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Why can't I just go talk to her...? It's perfectly normal of me to wanna go an pay her a visit, right? Yet I just can't seem to just float on in her room. Maybe it's cause its just past midnight...but what should that matter? I can hear her working she's always had that cute nedry thing about her. It's so unbelievably adorable! I myself care nothing for her crazy science, but when she sets her mind on something an she's all into it till the final outcome it's just to cute. I can't believe I'm out here thinking about her when I could oh-so-easily slip in quiet as the wind and watch her in all her beauty. Yes! I will, now to move in quiet like a- "Ahh Marcy..."

What was that? Was that bonnie? Did she somehow notice me out here? I slowly poked my head into the window hidden in the dark, I nearly gasped out loud seeing her. Bonnie layed out on the large oversized bed, panties down legs spread open just the right amount. My face already heating up as my eyes begin to wonder up over bonnies slender light pink form, seeing my favorite band shirt half covering her large bare chest. I could barely stop myself from slowly creeping in, invisible not to alert the pink beauty as her fingers further massaged and teased her dripping sex. I could feel the heat in my own pants begin to stir, my mind felt like it was going completly blank seeing bonnie so exposed and naughty. I could hear her breathing hitch an gasp, as I heard not mistaken, my name being called again. I slowly hovered infront of her bed to see a full view of her fingers sliding up and around her soft bud of nervs, not yet sliding her slim finger in her dripping sex. I shivered as she removed one hand and rose it to pinch and rub her nipple. I let out a semi-hearable sigh with a whispered, "Bonnie" I froze in my spot as bonnie stopped her motioning and looked up pulling her pink sheet over her exposed body.

"Is anyone there?" I kept in one spot trying my hardest to ignore the still tingling sensation in my pants, all the while trying to hold all noise even my breath from escaping my lips. Bonnie's eyes wondered the room in search of the one who she heard and found nothing. I watched her pull my rock band tshirt over her chest in the proccess of getting up and heading to the bathroom. I took her leave as an escape. Gliding out the window and toward my home in the cave. I cant believe what just happened...she called my name out while touching herself...glob im so dumb I shouldn't of stayed so long! No I shouldn't of even went in! GLOB! I hope she didn't notice me at all.

Well that's all for now, I hope to be able to post a new chapter on Christmas and New Years but we shall see how that goes. Remember R & R please it means alot. Bye ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

I really hope I can see her tomorrow without acting all crazy suspicious an junk. But she called my name while doing such things I just...glob I can't get that image outta my head! I floated down to my house going straight up into my room not being able to control my thoughts. I just lay floating above my bed hands behind my head thinking of her. She looked so beautiful with the bit of sweat on her, her bodys movements to her touch were amazing. She had arched slightly giving me such a perfect view, the way her breathing steadily rasied and fell to her wondering hands. I couldn't keep my eyes open I could feel myself slipping into my own thoughts as I fell asleep.

I woke to my dark room, curtains closed no light shining in. I floated to the bathroom to freshen up a bit, got a change of clothes as I heard my phone buzz. One new message, from bonnibel. I smiled but then the image popped into my head, her voice calling me in pleasure. I shock off the image an read the text, 'Hey marcy, I was wondering if you were free today would you like to help me out with one of my experiments?' My mind wondering to all the other emperiments she had tested on me. Most involving some strange syrum which would be used to help her candy people, usually ending up with me and some crazy color change or my body morphed anything but what she wanted the end outcome to be. I sighed to myself an texted back, 'Sure thing Bon I'll be over in about 10 mins.' I put my phone away and almost immediately got a reply, 'No need I'm already at your house come let me in! :)' I floated down staires quickly to let the pink girl hidden behind the locked door in, flicked the lock and opened the door my eyes locked on the pink beauty before me.

"Hey Marcy, sorry for coming over so unexpectedly I just really need this tested out as soon as possible. I believe I have figured out how to change one from there normal mind state to have inproved brain activity, like being smarter or more alert and what not. If this works it'll be a huge advantage for my Banana Gaurds." She walked past me into my living room setting all her things down on my table as I closed and locked the door again. "So bonnie how am I gonna be taking this crazy mind enhancer stuff?" I floated over and sat next to her an she began unpacking all her little tubes and strange liquids.

"Well I made it to taste sweet, just had to add some sugar for the candy peoples liking, but you can take it by mouth. Is that alright?" She asked me with wondering eyes as if I could say no to her in her cute little nerdy glasses. "Of course that's prolly the better way." She began mixing a couple of her tubes into one larger tube before giving it one last stir as she handed it over to me. "It's effects should work in just a couple minutes." She handed my the light green liquid. I looked it up and down an then back to her to see her smiling, I smiled back and took all the liquid down my throat I could taste the sweetness I couldn't help but guess that's what her light pink lips would taste like. I gave the empty tube back an she set it back into her kit as she held her note pad and pen watching over me with bright eyes. I locked eyes with her as I moved in closer my eyes feeling heavy, her scent drawing me in. Leaning in i kissed her lips softly, slight shock in her eyes.

Ok ok thats all for today I will try an update every other day, HOPEFULLY every other day, I hope you enjoy an please R&R I'd really appreciate it. Bye guys ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for taking notice to my little fanfics, I hope you enjoy. ^_^

I felt bonnie place her hands on my shoulder an hesitantly push me off breaking the kiss intaking a deep breath blushing brightly, my now slightly a gap. I stared at her I felt light headed as I looked on a plain expression on my face, I sat there quietly as my mind started to go blank. I can smell her sweet bubblegum scent so strongly it's maddening how good she smelt. Her blushing while she quietly wrote down a few scribbles then looked back up.

"H-how do you feel Marcy?" Her voice so calming and sweet I could only stare at her in all her beauty mesmerized as she locked eyes to try to figure me out. "I-I...I feel hot..." She quickly wrote down and continued on her questions as I stared, my mouth slightly a gap. "Do you have any headaches or pains?" I slowly shook my head no. "Do you feel any physical changes?" I again shook my head trying ignore this heat rising in my stomach. "I...Bonnie...please.." I lost my will to keep my eyes open I felt my body on fire as I blacked out.

"Ma...Marcy...can you hear me?" My eyes slowly shuttered open, my vision slightly blurred. "Marcy you're finally awake, how are you feeling?" I looked up an saw the pink beauty standing above me as my eyes couldn't help but land on her chest in her V neck sweater. I blushed slightly as I leaned up on my arms feeling something soft under my hand making me wince in slightly pain. Sittin up quickly I stood up and turned to look down an didnt see anything on the large pink bed. "Marcy calm down you shouldnt move so quickly, you still havent seen the affects-" I looked at her as she covered her mouth realizing what she said.

"What do you mean bonnie?" I ran over to her mirror and gasped.

"Bonnie! Come on why would you give me these dumb little ears an...an this tail too! Oh my glob bonnie what am I gonna do I can't go outside like this!" She walked over to me give me a light reasureing hug. "Marcy please calm down, I'm sure it'll be fine, I myself think you look really cute." She giggled as she rubbed my pointed cat ear slowly giving me a little chill and a low sigh from myself . "Ok...I'll calm down but when is this gonna ware off?" She let go of me an walked over to her desk doing a few calculations. "About a week, maybe less if youre lucky. You are a vampire demon, it'll probably help break down the syrum faster. But if you are so worried about your looks you are more then welcome to stay here with me. Oh and by the way you have kitty cat whiskers on your cheeks hardly see able."

"Yeah thanks bon, I can see them now, it's cool if I just tag along with you though? Being all cooped up in this one room will make me mad." I floated over to her as she remained at her desk. "So...what are you gonna be doing bonnie? Cause being here doesnt seem like a whole lot of fun." I floated onto my back waving my leg back an forther. "Well I suppose I could acompany you today, what would fun be in your definition?" I grabbed her arms wrapping them around my neck pulling her on my back. "Whatever catches my attention!" I flew out the window my hands firmly against her tighs holding her up, getting a slight squeal at the sudden feeling.

Ok ok I'm done, I am very sorry I tried to update on the 23 but my internet was done, so hopefully I'll see in two days. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

"So bon while we are checking out the scene for some fun, could you tell me what happened after you gave me that syrum stuff? I kinda blacked out I guess I don't remember anything." I flew down toward the tree tops looking around for something fun to do I spotted some fluffy people playing ball, a snail riding aroumd on a leaf. Nothing really fun going on. I felt bonnie tighten her grip around my neck from behind me.

"W-well nothing really you were in a dazzed state, you weren't speaking much, and you passed out after a minute or two after taking the inhancer. That's about it though..." I could feel her hide into the back of my neck, something was wrong. Did I do something to bother her before I passed out? I hope not I wouldn't be able to deal with hurting her I'd have to leave. I'd have to run away an hide from her again I don't want that she'll hate me-"Marcy are you ok? You are kinda holding me a little tight." I felt I was holding her legs to tight I loosened my grip blushing. "Uh no I'm fine sorry my mind was wondering, I'll be more careful don't worry."

"It's ok Marcy I know you mean well, you are making sure I don't fall." She giggled and I couldn't help but feel happy a smile crept on my face. I flew a couple more minutes not seeing any fun till I saw Fin, and Jakke, going toward the tree house, beemo following close behind. "Hey bonnie, there's Fin, Jake an Beemo. You wanna see if they can hang for a while?" She looked down. "Sure, lets go." She held me tightly as I flew down toward the trio.

"Hey dudes what's up?" Bonnie asked juming off my back as we landed. "Hey pb, not much we are just getting home about to eat some stuff and maybe watch one of these old vhs tapes we found. Wanna join us?" I walked over giving his head a pat as he looked at me in confusion. "Sure guys we are free, come on bon. Oh and I see you looking at my tail an ears, bonnie did some experiment and now I got cat ears an tail." I walked over an held her hand pulling her in behind me. She smiled at me as I grabbed her picking her up bridal style an floated over to the semi-large couch sitting her down placing the pink beauty down softly. I could see the blush as I let her go, I stayed floated next to her on my back, leg swaying slowly.

"So guys what movie would you like to watch, we have of uh Lady and The Tramp, The Princess Bride, Beauty and The Beast, and one other one I can't read to well uh here check it out Jake." Fin throw over the tape to Jake who caught and stretched out his body to sit down on the other end of the couch quickly. "I think it says Titan something dude, I can't see the rest of the letters." He stretched his arm out giving it back to Fin who shrugged it off held out the tapes. "Well guess those are the picks, which would you like?" I floated over and taped on Titan, floating back to my place next to bonnie who was examining the tapes placed in front of her. "I think Titan would be a great tape to inspect an learn from, why did you pick it marcy?" I smirked, "Cause Titan sounds like there will be some huge titan fights going on." I laughed and she slapped my arm playfully.

"I pick Lady and The Tramp, cause it's got lady's name in it." He laughed out holding a large bowl of butter popcorn. "Well I think I'll go with the lady's on this one, I pick Titan too. Sorry Jake it looks like you are out numbered." Fin leaned over to beemo and pushed in the tape starting beemo up. Fin walked over the the couch an sat down next to princess bubblegum who scooted over slightly. The commercials played on and I saw how uncomfortable bonnie felt being so close to fin who awkwardly would stare at her then turn away. Not being able to bear this horrible sight I floated down infront of fin. "Hey dude you mind scooting a little bit, just a little." He nodded and scooted toward bonnie again. "No dude that way toward Jake I wanna sit here too." He looked at me a hint of sadness in his eyes as he scooted over in Jakes direction. I smiled and floated down enough to be right next to bonnie then I grabbed her pulling her ontop of my lap as I laid out in the two spaces floating above them. I could see the slight surprise in her eyes as I looked up an winked playfully at her, she smiled giving me the feeling I helped her out. Fine an Jake both looked then continued watching till the movie began.

Turned out the movie was called Titanic, I guess it was about this one guy on the poor side but loved to travel the world with his love to sketch. He won these tickets to get on a huge boat in a card game. I started to lose track of what was happening till the part were he was out with this pretty girl he met, they were partying down in the ship. I lost track again untill they were together running from some cop like guy, they hide in a car or something an they ended up going at it. I blushed as Jake covered Fin's eyes an ears, I looked to bonnie hoping she wouldn't notice. The image once again sprung into my head of her doing dirty things while moaning my name. I quickly tried to shake it off as she looked down at me also a light blush on her beautiful pink face. I turned away still trying to watch the movie not being able to control my thoughts. This movie went on with few problems from the others like not enough popcorn or the awkward shift in my lap.

It came to a sad ending, the boy sacrificing himself letting his love stay afloat on a door as he floated down the freezing water, ship sinking to the bottom of a ocean. I looked around to the other three Jake had tears in his eyes, Fin looked sad, but bonnie, she was smiling. I couldn't guess of why she might be smiling about such a sad thing, her lover dying in freezing water. Then I saw the stray tear, only one. She immediately wiped away her tear, I leaned up an hugged her. Holding her felt so right, the warmth from her body made me feel so safe. On instinct my eyes closed and my tail began sway steadily. My head felt fuzzed as I held her tighter. I could hear her breathing, my head pressed against her soft chest. I was brought back to reality by bonnie hugging me back petting my head and rubbing my ear.

"Bon?" I looked up as she continued to rub my ears making my insides stir. I blushed as she simply smiled down at me. "Uh well since this movie is over I'm gonna held out. You guys enjoy your hug session. Im gonna go see lady, probably spend the night there. See you guys." With that Jake stretch to the door exiting leaving me, Fin and Bonnie.

Fin looking around thinking about who knows what. "Im gonna head out too, Jake will be back tomorrow but y'all are welcome to spend the night if you'd like." He climed up his ladder to get his backpack. He ran out the door screaming 'Adventure'. It left me an bonnie, still on my lap I lifted up her up blushing slightly and set her down breaking the hug. "U-uh so um do you just wanna chill here or go back out an check if we can find something fun to do?" She pulled me down from floated and sat me next to her, locking my arm with hers. "I would like to stay, we can watch some more of those old movies." I smiled as beemo took out the tape and put in another one, we sat there holding each other as the next tape was put in and began.

Ok ok, so I made this one pretty long, i had to make up for the inconsistent updates lol I do enjoy the reviews and I'm glad people fav and alert the story it meams people obliviously wanna read more. Thank you for the support do continue to R&R i love it ^_^ thank you very much. If there are any suggestions or anythin youd like to see or anything at all please do message me tell me I do read all messages and i do just snjoy the chats, hmu anytime. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Another quick chap, hope you all enjoy I do enjoy the feedback an your pms. Remember any suggestions or something you wanna see don't feel shy, just tell me. With that said I give you the next chap, enjoy. ^_^

I sat there, I could tell her being so close to me made me heat up like crazy. Just her scent drove me mad, my tail swaying slowly as we watched the next movie. I think it was the Beauty and The Beast. I dont know I haven't been paying attention, I can hardly take my eyes off the pink beauty sitting cuddled against me. Her bubblegum hair pressing into my shoulder. I had managed to slip my arm around her shoulder in all the movement to be comfortable. I couldn't help but glance to my left to see her watchin so calmly. She placed her hand on my leg, making me blush harder at the sudden contact. I can't really say why but everything she did made me feel so warm an fuzzy inside.

I was brought back by the sudden soft voice she made. "Marcy, are you ok? You've been acting a bit off today. Is it cause it's been just you and me?" I looked away back at the movie. "W-well...I wouldn't say that but...well I really don't know I think maybe that syrum stuff really did mess with my head. It's all been a bit fuzzy but I feel ok, like I don't think I got smarter or whatever but something did change about me. I just can't find the words to explain it I guess." I looked down feeling her lean up off my shoulder, she sat up on her knees facing toward me. I tried my best to keep my eyes off her, looking at the movie or back to the ground. Scratching the back of my head. "Marcy you know if anything is bothering you we could go to my lab and run some test an try to fix it." She grabbed onto my hands tugging them toward her chest. Giving me a reasureing smile, I looked up and instantly my eyes locked with hers.

I got lost staring into her beautiful orbs, my mind was feeling fuzzy again. Without any further thoughts I leaned up and kissed her. I closed my eyes and pushed her down on the couch. I could feel her hand on my shoulders but she didn't push me off, she snaked her arms around my neck pulling me down further. Her lips were so soft against mine I could taste how sweet she was, I licked at her lips as she opened her mouth letting my tongue explore her mouth. Our tongues touched and played while my hands run down her body feeling on her soft curves. She ran her hand threw my hair till she hit my cat ear an again began to rub it. My eyes shot open and I jumped off her floating back.

"I-I...I'm so sorry bonnie, I didn't mean to I'm so sorry!" I floated down an stood there my back against the wall looking at her as she lifted herself up on the couch. She had her legs slightly parted, her eyes looked confused but all she did was sit up, and fix her sweater. "Marceline can you please come here?" I looked at her as I hesitantly walked over to her sitting on the far end of the couch. "Marcy, can you tell me what that was?" She looked at me completely straight faced, I couldn't tell what to do I fiddled with my fingers looking back down. "I..I don't know bonnie...I just felt light headed and...I just kissed you.." She didn't change expression but looked down thinking, I stood not being able to sit still in that silence. "Look im sorry bonnie I really didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me, I just had this urge to...to kiss you...I get if your mad. Just please dont shut me out again I really don't want to have to leave and be alone again..." I had began pacing back and forth not knowing how she could sit threw something like this.

"Marcy, do you like me?" I stopped immediately not being able to move as I looked at her, her eyes meeting mine as I stood silently. She stood up and walked over to me, standing only a few inches away I could smell her sweetness again. I couldn't get the words to come out I just blinked at her blushing stupidly. "Marcy?" Her eyes looked at me as if she could see threw me. I was finally able to move and hug her close to me, a few stray tears slowly falling down. "Yes...yes I do.." My tears fell as I felt her hug me back. She pulled back enough to look at me face to face again. "Marcy I like you too." She leaned up and kissed me softly before pulling back and she held me tightly. My legs feeling as if they would give out on me I began floating. She held me close despite the floating. She held me till my tears stopped, me taking in all that was just said letting it sink in. I whipped my tears off still holding the pink beauty tightly.

"Bonnie does that mean...that you'd maybe..even love me?.." My words unsteady as I spoke. She pulled back again nodding to me with a bright smile. My heart skipped a beat as she did so, I couldn't help but smile back. I didn't really know what to do next, I thought I should probably go an sit down with her and talk this out but being here in her arms just felt so muh better. "Marcy since we both love each other, don't you think that means something should probably happen?" I blushed deeply as she said those words to me. "Uh well yes, but do you think that'll be ok?..."

My mind wondering, I thought what if we took this to the next level and did become a couple. Would it cause problems for her in the candy kingdom? Tons of things made me scared but then happy cause I'd have the pink beauty I had loved for so long, "Marcy anything is ok if I have you there by my side, helping me threw it all. I love you." Her beautiful smile and the sparkle in her eyes made me feel so at ease. "I love you too bonnie, more then anything in this crazy life. With that said, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I stood there infront of her, no longer floating as I held her hands smiling at her. "Yes of course marcy, I'd love to be your girlfriend!" She jumped into my arms holding onto me so tightly it felt so good, I hugged her waist as I leaned down to kiss her softly.

She was so soft against my body I could stay like this forever. I picked her up floating up to the top second floor, she saw this an broke the kiss. "Marcy what are you doing up here? We shouldn't be in their room." She looked around quickly before I set her down, jumping into Fin's fur blanketed bed. "Marcy come one we shouldn't be up here." She walked over to me, my eyes closed laying still till she was close enough. I pulled her into the small bed hugging her close. "Come on bonnie, he won't mind he's out doing his own thing. Jake's out with Lady. It's fine it'll be fine." I rolled onto my back pulling her just enough to be snuggled half ontop me. "If we get in trouble for being up here you are taking all the blame." She smiled an laid her head on my chest playing with my shirt button. "Alright fair enough but bonnie, you know I'm just wondering. Are you sure everyone will be cool with this when they find out?" She continued to fiddle with me shirt buttons. "Well I doubt anyone would really oppose their princess' choice to be in a relationship. Weather it's with a boy or a girl they should all be glad I actually found someone. They know how I am with the suiters." She leaned up over me, one arm on each side of me, her leg was placed right between mine. I could feel myself blushing as she hovered over me. "Besides, I think that you are far more capable. You know being the Vampire Queen." She giggled so sweetly as she leaned down next to my ear and kissed my neck softly.

Ok I have to stop there for now, I have to try an fix all my little mistakes and edits so I leave you here. There will be lemon there next chapter soooooo you are warned lol I know I didn't warn you all when I first posted it and all but it would of ruined it. Bye I hope you enjoy, R&R I appreciate the reviews and pms. ^_^ bye


End file.
